The first time we met
by GobletMoonStone123
Summary: Cuando Jack conoce a Elsa sus intentos por impresionarla fallan lamentablemente, terminando su primer encuentro en una confrontación a muerte o bueno no tan a muerte. Podrán estos 2 llevarse bien?
1. Chapter 1

**The First time we met**

_Chapter 1 _

La puerta del salón estaba atascada debido estratos de nieve malformados en el borde de la misma mientras el profesor de biología luchaba con todas su fuerzas para poder entrar a dar la clase , pero su impedimento se debía a la misma fuerza de voluntad de la misma nieve para poder pasar .

Todos en el salón reían a carcajada suelta mientras el señor Stiggins hombre de calva prominente, pelo blanco en los bordes de su cabeza, bigote blanco, nariz pronunciada y anteojos muy redondos luchaba con un palo de escoba para forzar la puerta. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, ya muchas veces Jack Frost jugaba pesadas bromas al profesor, sobretodo porque era muy paranoico y le temía a la nieve lo cual lo convertía en alguien propenso a las burlas de sus alumnos quienes amaban la nieve y de paso consideraban como líder al muchacho peliblanco cuyas manos eran más que propulsores para iniciar una ventisca invernal.

Jack se sentó relajado en la silla como todo hombre confiado mientras mordía una paja de trigo sacado de la granja de un recolector de trigos, era otoño y dentro de poco llegaría el invierno, época favorita para que el iniciara las famosas competencias de sky donde siempre ganaba por sus habilidades de hielo y también por hacer trampa. Era un chico incorregible sin remedio. También era popular con las chicas pero ninguna le había movido el piso, tampoco tenía novias serias, una que otra cuando salía pero nunca pasaban de la semana.

Forzaron la puerta gracias a la ayuda del director quien finalmente logro poner orden en medio de gritos y desordenes de papeles tirados y bolsos congestionados de confeti . Le pidió a Jack que lo acompañara a su oficina mientras el profesor asignaba tarea para el día siguiente.

Jack suspiro – Detención otra vez – pensó, pero aquella vez el director solo se contento con colocarlo en la banca de espera frente a su oficina mientras se adelantaba hacia 4 personas que eran nuevas en la escuela. Dos eran adultos muy regios y elegantes con acento extranjero debían ser los padres, luego estaban las hijas que estaban vestidas de manera informal pero con ropas lujosas y muy elegantes para pasar desapercibidas. Jack las noto en seguida.

Una era pelirroja con pecas recogidas en dos trenzas y camisa de cuadros rojo y blanco muy bonito con jean y botas de gamuza hasta las rodillas, mientras la otra que era un poco más alta era rubia platino con una trenza larga vestida en un abrigo azul marino con jeans y botas de cuero negro hasta la rodilla. Sus ojos estaban maquillados con sombras purpura y sus labios maquillados de un rojo oscuro sus mejillas estaban muy sonrosadas para el gusto de Jack.

-Lleva demasiado maquillaje- pensó el joven, pero luego echo un vistazo a la aparente menor pelirroja hermana, no llevaba nada de maquillaje como su hermana pero sus ojos eran de un azul intenso y tenia pecas, se veía agradable y bromista además de ser muy bonita, en cambio la hermana le recordaba a chicas glamorosas con exceso de superficialidad que creen que por ser bonitas pueden tener a cualquiera comiendo de la mano.

Se dirigieron al salón donde estaban dando la clase de biología, ellas estudiarían con él. Jack ya estaba planeando molestarlas haciéndoles una broma de bienvenida. Los siguió hasta el salón sin darse cuenta de sus acciones como si una fuerza gravitacional lo atrajera hacia las chicas. El director al notarlo le pidió que pasara al salón y se sentara en su puesto, echo que para sorpresa del mismo y hasta del propio Jack obedeció sin oponer resistencia.

-Bien muchachos escúchenme todos vienen unas nuevas estudiantes a formar parte de esta sección por favor sean lo más amables que puedan y traten de darles una calurosa bienvenida – dijo en voz alta y serena el director. Los estudiantes se callaron al oír sus palabras mientras las dos nuevas chicas entraban y se ponían al frente a presentarse. Niñas de buen vestir y de buena familia, se notaba a leguas que eran extranjeras y de buen status social ya que sus vestimentas, apariencias y modales se notaban muy a leguas.

La primera siendo la pelirroja se presento con una reverencia ligera inclinando la cabeza: Gusto en conocerlos, soy Anna y vengo del lejano país de Arendelle, espero con el tiempo podamos ser amigos- concluyo con una ligera sonrisa.

-Psssttt Jack - llamo Hiccup mientras el peliblanco se volteaba y le cedía la atención a su amigo ¿Qué es Arendelle? Nunca oí hablar de él ni siquiera en google aparece- le mostro en el iphone el buscador de google donde salía 404 not found. –No lo se- suspiro Jack - tampoco me importa mucho- y se volvió a poner derecho en su asiento.

Elsa pronuncio las mismas palabras que su hermana Anna con una voz más gélida e inexpresiva mientras levantaba la cabeza por la reverencia que había hecho al salón de clases mientras la observaban. Fue ahí cuando la observo por primera vez de manera detallada, su rostro tan maquillado y su expresión corporal de pies a cabeza. Era la misma chica de sus sueños durante todo ese verano y era tan idéntica como perfecta, los mismos modales y la misma cara. Jack quedo atónito. Era hermosa como solo ella podía serlo y tan distante y frívola como un iceberg.

-Siéntate al lado de la ventana en el cuarto puesto antes de Jack – sentencio el director mientras Elsa se dirigía hacia ellos y Anna tomaba asiento en la fila del medio 5to puesto entre Merida y Hiccup. Cuando se sentó al frente de Jack este pudo observar en detalle el cabello de la chica. Tenía unos pendientes o adornos para el cabello "eso que usan las chicas para verse mas lindas " - decía en tono burlón.

Intento jalar uno de sus cabellos pero la chica fue más rápida y le atrapo la mano. "¿A qué estás jugando?" - le pregunto con frialdad. –"Tienes reflejos rapidos-" dijo mientras se zafaba del agarre de la chica y le robaba un guante.

-"Dame mi guante o no respondo"

-¿O sino que? – le reto.

-"Jack , es una dama y apenas es nueva por favor no le hagas la vida imposible , no ahora"- rogo Hiccup

-¿Y que si no quiero?- reto el

-Deberías escuchar a tu amigo

-Seguramente porque eres peligrosa – dijo en tono burlón el muchacho peliblanco. Congelo el guante y se lo devolvió hecho hielo en el pupitre a Elsa. Esta ni se inmuto pero Jack empezó a hacer copos de nieve sobre su pelo. La chica se levanto y un rayo propulsor salió de sus manos empujando a Jack contra la pared que se encontraba al fondo del salón de clases.

Todos observaron sorprendidos pues no sabían de donde provenía esa ventisca que echo a Jack contra la pared. El mismo quedo sorprendido. ¿"Quien eres?- bramo – "Tu peor pesadilla" – contesto la rubia. –"No eres el único que puede provocar aquí una tormenta de nieve".

Finalmente consiguió una rival, alguien con sus mismos poderes para rivalizar y ver quien hacia las mejores esculturas, los mejores copos y hasta las tormentas más peligrosas en una nevada. Jack Frost oficialmente tenía un némesis y no era Pitch.

Sonrió y luego se acerco lentamente a ella mientras acomodaba los pupitres y colocaba todo en el mismo orden antes del incidente .Levanto la cabizbaja y miro a su nueva rival con ojos desafiantes dispuestos a írsele con todo. –"Muy bien querida Elsa "- se cruzo de brazos mientras la miraba con una mirada que denotaba malicia incalculable -"Te espero en el patio abierto de la cancha de futbol en el receso"- la miro de pies a cabeza - "No puedo esperar para vencerte".


	2. Chapter 2 La esperada pelea

**Capitulo 2 **

**La esperada pelea**

Con puños entrecerrados ,un pie adelantado y un intranquilo sopesar de masa corporal sobre sus pies cual video juego de pelea a la espera de moverse, Jack Frost en el extremo derecho de la cancha de basketball miraba desafiante a su contrincante Elsa , quien solo se dignaba a arquear una ceja con una sonrisa burlona sin mencionar palabra . Estaba mucho más tranquila que su rival mientras todos los estudiantes de la secundaria los observaban alzando pancartas, dando gritos de ánimo a sus contendientes a apoyar y cantando consignas.

Anna se acerco a Elsa y susurrándole al oído le pidió -"Por favor hermana, mama y papa están acá y no quieren que lo hagas. Te convertirás es un monstruo si lo dañas. Deja esto, ya demostraste lo que eres capaz de hacer, no le debes nada a nadie" .

-"Te equivocas hermana si debo pelear pero no por ellos, sino para hacerle saber al mundo que puedo valerme por mi misma y ese chico no me da miedo. Puede ser veloz, puede ser feroz, puede ser contundente pero yo TAMBIEN" - le espeto la rubia a su pelirroja hermana.

Una voz se oyó al otro lado de la cancha, un chico alto de pelo castaño, y ojos verdes que daba un saludo de mano a Jack mientras daba golpecitos en el hombro del peliblanco. –"Aquí estás hermano, espero no molestarte solo vine a darte buena suerte y ya me marcho, iré a las gradas, cuando me necesites ya sabes primeros auxilios y echarte porras eso es todo lo que hare"

-"Jajajajajaja ¿Primeros auxilios o porras? ¿Cuál de las dos? No pueden ser al mismo tiempo y además eres un cobarde no me ayudas a pelear' - le replico el peliblanco.

-"A pelear? ¿Quién yo? No me hagas reír amigo esta es TU pelea y tu iniciaste todo esto. No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras ustedes se destruyen, vengo a auxiliar cualquier cosa y bien sabes que lo hago muy bien. No le he dicho como logre contrarrestar tu hielo en la última pelea por si acaso"- Sugirió el castaño al tiempo que Jack se alarmaba poniendo una cara asesina.

–"Ni te atrevas "- le replico- "no vayas a traicionarme".

-"Descuida hermano no lo hare "- dijo Hiccup al tiempo que reía satisfactoriamente.-"Por suerte no hay gasolina ni un yesquero en estos momentos cerca, sino ya estuvieras acabado" – le susurro al oído mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda. –"Te veré luego" se marcho a las gradas de regreso.

Jack dio un largo suspiro mientras su corazón acelerado le indicaba que se calmara. No estaba seguro de cuanto duraría la pelea pero si estaba consciente que su rival lo podía aventajar si lo veía alterado. Respiro profundo y dio un largo exhalo de aire antes de que el juez de la pelea viniera a dar por empezada la revancha.

Los padres de Elsa por otra parte no estaban muy convencidos pero sabían que no tenían control sobre su hija pues aun con mucho respeto que les tuviera ella era poderosa y podría dañarlos sin querer, que cuando su hija se enojaba. Ya habían tenido una experiencia similar a esta hace algún tiempo y lo mejor que podían hacer era dejarla ser.

-_Espero que pierda, ya es hora que le den una cucharada de su propia medicina_ – pensaba su padre. No podía imaginar cómo su hija mayor había cambiado tanto que ni había rastro de la niña que había sido alguna vez. Cuando era pequeña no se comportaba de esa forma pero tuvo muchos problemas para socializar debido a sus habilidades inusuales. Solo Anna era cercana y la trataba como un ser humano sin miedo aparte de él mismo y su esposa. Por eso estudio en casa mientras la menor era enviada al colegio, cosa que con el pasar del tiempo Elsa resintió. Sus padres explicándole y recordándole a menudo sobre sus habilidades se las ingeniaron para que fuera una muchacha obediente, bien por miedo a herir o a decepcionarlos.

Pero la primera vez que apenas logro ir a la secundaria teniendo 14 años exactamente y no pudo evitar que se dieran cuenta de sus poderes. Todo iba bien para ella cuando de repente un chico de manera malintencionada empujo a otro que trastabillo justo en su regazo y cayo haciendo que ella chorreara su leggin con el refresco que llevaba el muchacho . Solo fue cuestión de segundos para que todos se rieran de ella y la miraran de una forma desagradable, fue suficiente humillación para no confiar en nadie y desde entonces aprendió a desconfiar de todos. No fue sino hasta que salió corriendo apresurada al baño que sus pies dejaron rastros de hielo seco a medida que caminaba. Todos se quedaron observando y la señalaban. No pudo salir del lugar en el que eligió encerrarse hasta después de las seis de la tarde cuando todos ya se habían ido y solo quedaban los profesores con los padres de Elsa que finalmente lograron sacarla de ahí.

El juez resulto ser Kristoff un fortachon alto y rubio que con un silbato se dio a notar alzando la voz mientras clamaba "Contrincantes acérquense" - con una voz potente que no daba cabida a replicas. Elsa y Jack obedecieron mientras todos se sumían en un intranquilo silencio en la cancha. Llegando al punto de encuentro el fornido rubio comenzó dando sus reglas.

-Bien muchachos primero que nada ustedes dos son muy fuertes y les recuerdo que no podemos darnos el lujo de destruir la escuela porque costo mas de la mitad de nuestros salarios no solo de estudiantes sino de profesores y directores para aportar a su renovación.

Jack lo interrumpió brucasmente- "Si si ya entendí, ahora a lo que vinimos ¿Cuáles son las reglas? "

-Calma Jack esto es en serio. Tendrán un tiempo limitado de 3 minutos solo 3 para poder derribar al otro y solamente derribarlo , ya que les daremos el privilegio de congelar las paredes de la cancha y caminar sobre el techo si así lo desean, pero como ustedes destruyen todo muy rápido , decidimos que antes de que se enfríen las cosas vamos a dejar que ustedes liberen toda su rabia en un tiempo muy limitado ya que las paredes no resisten mucho. Y estoy casi seguro que sabrán sacarle el máximo provecho.

-Por mi está bien – opino Elsa- no pienso ponerme a discutir

-Tienes miedo porque soy mejor, tú apenas controlas tu fuerza

-Basta Jack no la presiones

- Entonces acabemos con esto de una buena vez – sentencio la rubia

Cuando Jack estaba a punto de sacar de sus manos una primera esfera congelada Kristoff lo detuvo en el acto.

-Aun no, faltan otras reglas y aun no he dado el tiempo de empezar- dijo.

-¿Y cuáles son? Anda ya dilas

- No pueden estar a menos de 3 metros de distancia, toda distancia mínima a la pautada será sancionada. Nada de lastimar a la audiencia así que mucho cuidado porque si lo hacen tendrán que trabajar tiempo extra en la enfermería ambos. – Sentencio el rubio mientras miraba de uno al otro con la mirada más severa que le era posible.

-¿ Y cuáles son las restantes?- pregunto una inmutada Elsa .

- Solo esas, les pongo muy pocas para que las cumplan, por otra parte lo de la audiencia va muy en serio, por cada ataque fallido desviado a los espectadores incurre por cada minuto en recreo perdido y tiempo en actividades extra en la escuela. Así que ya saben cumplan con su deber. Comencemos. – Sentencio el rubio.

Ni Elsa ni Jack dijeron mas nada pero al sonido del silbato ráfagas de hielo brotaron de ambos lados. Ella comenzando por formar una barrera de hielo pisando fuerte mientras los altos muros se levantaban a su alrededor. El muchacho no estaba impresionado pues ya había usado esa técnica mucho antes así que hizo un taladro de Hielo sacado de sus manos mientras iba acumulando mas masa para su objetivo.

Los espectadores estaban extasiados. Jamás habían visto a alguien hacerle competencia a Jack y sobretodo que su escudo se viera reforzado y mejorado por una chica , tanto que ni el taladro de hielo que Jack había creado no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para traspasar la barrera. Por dentro Elsa conjuraba unos hechizos para endurecer y resistir por más del tiempo establecido mientras su contrincante intentaba saltar encima del techo puntiagudo de su alto muro. Pero aunque Jack quería no lograba la manera de traspasar la barrera.

Entonces cuando observo con detalle que ella estaba toda tapada y no veía aberturas o ventanas donde ella pudiera observar la llamo haciendo ecos de su voz alrededor de su fortaleza para confundirla. "Elsa - decía- "Elsa no vas a pretender esconderte en esos muros por el resto de la vida ¿o sí? Te recuerdo que son solo tres minutos y habiendo estos terminado o no igual te voy a atacar "

Pero gracias a un conjuro que Elsa había cometido no podía oír las palabras de afuera, mucho menos las de Jack mas tenía un plan preparado para la revancha mientras esperaba con un reloj en mano que los tres minutos pasaran. Abriría una apertura lateral derecha , como una entrada invitando a su contrincante , una vez hecho , lo atacaría ahí mismo y se las arreglaría para salir y encerrarlo en esa cúpula. Solo esperaba que el plan tuviera éxito.

Los tres minutos transcurrieron de inmediato y Jack seguía usando la fuerza bruta saltando y maquinando cualquier clase de acción para derribar o romper parte de ese muro sin mucho éxito. El silbato sonó y los tres minutos pasaron pero el peliplateado ya estaba preparado y la rubia ya tenía su plan armado. Jack recorrió la alta cúpula una vez más buscando una abertura la cual le diera acceso hacia su rival.

Entonces del lado derecho oculto cerca de la pared de la cancha logro avistar un abertura lo suficientemente justa para que alguien tan delgado como él pudiera meterse en esa abertura. Una risa interna se apodero de el al tiempo que pensaba "_Te atrape jejejeje_" . Sin pensarlo dos veces se metió en ese hueco y vio todo oscuro, tal cual lo suponía.

¿Elsa, Estas aquí? - su voz hizo eco en medio del oscuro recinto. – _Que extraño , estamos a la luz del día no debería de estar así de oscuro siendo la luz blanca del techo de la cancha lo que alumbra al hielo; y este a su vez refleja la luz del lugar donde se encuentre estamos en un lugar iluminado. _

Elsa - volvió a llamar , pero no tenia varita ni era Harry Potter para poder crear luz de la nada como el niño mago. –_Diablos-_pensó- _ojala tuviera esas habilidades mágicas_.

La única luz proveniente de la abertura del muro se cerró y a su vez un grito desesperado de un muchacho encerrado, se oyó. Elsa logro salir del muro con una triunfante sonrisa pero ahora todos estaban preocupados por el grito dentro del muro del cual suponían era Jack.

-¿Qué le paso? ¿Qué le hiciste? – pregunto Kristoff mientras Hiccup, Merida y Rapunzel iban a su encuentro.

- No le hice absolutamente nada, esta allá dentro y con mucho gusto pueden ustedes ir a buscarlo – dijo parsimoniosamente mientras que con un deje despreocupado avanzaba hacia su hermana.

- Tienes que sacarlo, no puedes dejarlo ahí.

-Tranquila Anna, se lo que hago.

-No lo sabes, has traspasado el límite.

- Créeme si lo se

Los bullicios de la gente clamaban por el muchacho atrapado mientras uno de los guardias al revisar horrorizado vio que el hielo era tan seco y solido que la persona desafortunada quedo atrapada y tardaría en salir un largo tiempo.

-Llamen a emergencia – sentencio el guardia. - Ni este solido hielo puede ser quebrantado por Frost, el muchacho quedo atrapado.

-¡Que! - exclamaron unos mientras otros protestaban maldiciendo

-Eso es estúpido Jack controla la nieve – dijo Hiccup en voz alta

- Este no es un hielo normal , este hielo - hizo un ademan antes de golpear con todas sus fuerzas haciendo retumbar tanto la muralla como el salón de basquetball – es una fortaleza. – Termino de decir al ver como todos se quedaban sorprendidos al ver la pared de la muralla temblar como si se tratara de aluminio.


End file.
